Not So Platonic
by DrAcOxObSeSsiOn
Summary: hg&dm! of coarse. 6th year. hermione and malfoy still hate each other until she asks him a favor that will change the way they see each other forever. CHAP1 UP! PG for current CHAP. [R for later Chapters]


*-*-*-*-*-* a/n : uhm…this first chapter features French words that may confuse you non-francais speakers but that's okay I don't think it'll make a difference. (I just wanted to test my new French skills in my story). Anyway this will be my….3rd story on fanfic. Last two I couldn't update because of academic reasons. =(. But hopefully I update this one often enough. Thanks for reading… on with the chapter. R&R plz.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Chapter 1 : Classe Française  
  
"Oui j'adore le Arithmacy"……..  
  
Hermione was beginning to tune out of her French lesson and into her our foreign world. Fudge made it mandatory that all Hogwarts students learn at least 2 additional languages in order to report any foreign death eaters. Hermione was pushing on her 6th language, French. She knew Latin, Mandarin, Japanese, Portuguese and Italian.. It was her 2nd year as a Hogwarts Prefect and she needed to reach beyond expectation to become Head Girl. She began drifting off, daydreaming about being Head girl when…. 'SPLAT'. A soggy piece of French paper had hit her directly in the ear. She whipped around quickly and to no surprise at all it was none other than Draco Malfoy. Draco and Hermione hated each other since they began at Hogwarts and the rivalry still lives to this day. She took the piece of the spit drenched paper out of her each and was ready to fire at Malfoy as he laughed uncontrollably with his two goons, Crabbe and Goyle. She was pulled back her arm in a firing position when all of a sudden someone had taken a grip of Hermione's hand.  
  
  
  
"Mizz Granger, what iz za meaning ov zis ruckus?"   
  
It was Madame Maxine, Beauxbaton's former headmaster. She resigned from her position at Beauxbaton and joined the Order. Dumbledor, now back to his position as head master of Hogwarts gladly offered Madame Maxine the position of French Professor. Madame removed to paper from Hermione's hand.  
  
"Nothing, Madame. Malfoy just…" Hermione took a look at Malfoy who was now rolling on the floor laughing hysterically. She continued, "…Malfoy harassed me with a piece of your French material"  
  
Malfoy's face turned to stone, and Hermione made a slight smirk at this.  
  
"I zee, I am guessing zat iz 10 points from Slyzerin", she denounced, "and 5 points from ze Gryffinzor on Mizz Granger's behalf for attempting to harass Mr.Malfoy back"  
  
"But…but…" Hermione said trying to defend herself.  
"Enough. Now if you pleaz, let us get back to ze lesson"  
  
The bell rang. Everyone was heading toward the exit. Malfoy rushed through the crowd with Crabbe and Goyle trailing behind him. Malfoy pushed Hermione hard and knocked her down. As she fell she took Malfoy with her. He landed on top of her, straddle upon her waist. He was about 6 inches from Hermione's face, which was far too close. They were breathing heavily into each others faces, but the smell of Spearmint breath is pleasuring. It took Hermione a couple of seconds to comprehend the fact that Malfoy was on top of her. She shoved him off.  
  
"What the fuck, Malfoy. Get your slimy serpent skin off me!!"   
  
"Like wise Mudblood," he said as he pushed himself off of her, "just stay the hell away from me or I'll…"  
  
"Or you'll what?! Get your two baboons on my or your father? Oh no not your father, " hermione said sarcastically "your father wont be able to do anything for your when he's going to be locked up in Azkaban for good". A smile of satisfaction shown across Hermione's face and Malfoy's face turned boiling red. He took a few deep breaths. He dusted off his robes and smirked. It was the trademark Malfoy smirk that coldly swept across his pale white face. He chuckled.   
  
"Oh, I don't need my father to do my dirty work for me Granger. I can handle it my self"   
  
At that push Hermione aside a walked away into the hall.  
  
As Hermione left the French Room, she spotted Harry. Harry became dangerously depressed since Sirius' passing. He was speaking of killing himself to end all pain and even started to slit his wrists. She hoped that wasn't the case today.  
  
"Harry…hey harrry!!!" she called but Harry continued walked not bothering to turn around. She ran up to him and took him by the wrist, her hands were drenched in blood. "oh god harry, you've been slitting again. This is not the solution to your problems."  
  
"AND WHAT IS?!" he shouted as he quickly drew his wrist away from hermione's grip. "what's left to live for?! Im bound to die anyway! Voldemort is still out there waiting for me, its just a matter of time".  
  
"Harry!!…" she said as he shook harry like a broken toy "stop talking about yourself like that"   
  
Harry quickly smacked hermione's arms off him.  
  
"just leave me alone! I don't need a mother to tell me what to fucking do"   
  
He walked away quickly and up the stairs to the common room. I was left there standing in the corridor was tears in my ears.   
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
that's chapter 1... How was it?… R&R!!!! chapter 2 to come. 


End file.
